Unexpected Present
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Justo cuando había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo, él había aparecido. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" Foro LOL. Navidad. Jake/Lizzie.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Jacob/Lizzie**

**Summary: **_Justo cuando había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo, él había aparecido._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**Palabra: Navidad.**

* * *

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we are here tonight._

_"If Everyone Cared" - Nickelback._

**Unexpected Present.**

A veces regresaba al mismo parque alrededor de la misma hora, siempre en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por primera vez. Todos los días desde ese día había comenzado esa rutina y era lo mismo. Llegaba con cierto nerviosismo y contemplaba todos los coches que se acercaban en busca del Aston Martin Vanquish que había visto y de su desolado conductor.

Pero después de un par de horas se le hacía obvio que él no iba a regresar y regañándose a si misma volvía a casa. Cerraba los ojos un segundo porque no, no era una lágrima lo que escocía en sus ojos, debía ser una basura, ¿por qué iba ella a llorar si un desconocido cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía no regresaba? Era absurdo.

Y sin embargo, era triste no verlo, era la única persona con la cual se había sentido capaz de establecer una conversación sin que las palabras se quedaran en su garganta y le habían dado tantas ganas de ayudarlo...

Por supuesto, esa había sido su culpa por soñar despierta, de nuevo.

- Basta ya Elizabeth - se regañó mentalmente, sólo se llamaba a sí misma con su nombre completo cuando estaba enfadada - deja de perder el tiempo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, regresaba a veces cada tercer día para ver si acaso lo veía, esperaba un par de horas y después se iba, con la misma desilusión grabada en el rostro que hacía a su madre recelar. Cuando llegó Diciembre no pudo darse el lujo de seguir yendo ahí porque debía quedarse a ayudar con los arreglos para las celebraciones.

Entonces llegó la víspera de Navidad y ese día permaneció despierta desde temprano, se sentía infantilmente contenta porque había soñado con ese chico y sus enormes ojos oscuros tan llenos de calidez. Algo hizo cosquillas en su estómago y se sintió como una niña absurdamente enamorada. Lo cual en su opinión era el colmo, es decir, sólo lo había visto una vez y en ese momento había quedado más claro que el agua que él estaba interesado en algo más, alguien que obviamente no le correspondía pero igual.

Quizás no se lo había dicho, pero Lizzie era buena interpretando señales.

Permaneció fuera todo el día, ya haciendo mandados, ya visitando a familiares y amigos y sonriendo aunque no se sentía demasiado animada. Y no fue sino hasta la tarde en que pudo liberarse del compromiso de mirar a su familia para ir al parque, siquiera una última vez, con las manos aferradas al borde del abrigo que llevaba y los ojos fijos en el suelo para pasar desapercibida entre la multitud aunque con su color de cabello eso era imposible.

Se quedó sentada mirando a los niños jugar durante un buen rato, atenta a todos los ruidos de motor que llegaban a su oído, mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando si se sentía excesivamente nerviosa y dejando escapar el aire.

Suspiró cuando se hizo tarde y se puso en pie para irse, justo entonces alzó los ojos y lo vio acercarse en el mismo vehículo. Sintió la forma en que sus labios se plegaban para formar una sonrisa que dejara al descubierto todo lo que había esperado ese momento.

- ¿Todavía quieres ir a dar esa vuelta? - pregunta y Lizzie puede ver en sus ojos oscuros un brillo que no vió la última vez que se vieron.

- Por supuesto.

Se detuvo lo suficiente sólo para contemplar y admirar propiamente al vehículo y luego lo miró con curiosidad, sintiéndose casi tonta.

- No recuerdo que me dijeras tu nombre.

- Ah sí, es verdad, tú eres Lizzie, pues bien, yo soy Jacob.

Él estiró su mano y ella lo observó sólo un segundo antes de tomarla, feliz de que se acordara de ella, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la piel tan caliente pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a estrecharla como forma tradicional de saludo. Casi no podía creer el estar en ese vehículo en compañía de Jacob, era como irreal, como si se fuera a despertar del sueño en cuanto se pellizcara o abriera los ojos o ambas.

La vuelta era justo y como se lo había imaginado y el Vanquish era capaz de volar porque Jacob conocía las rutas menos transitadas por las cuales nadie les pondría infracciones ni nada que pudiera arruinar la magia del momento. En una parte de su mente sabía que era ilógico y peligroso haber accedido a subirse a un coche con un desconocido pero no podía evitarlo, ella simplemente confiaba en Jacob.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Jacob al sorprenderla mirándolo.

Lizzie apartó la mirada con rápidez y algo de pena porque no se suponía que él notara eso. Se reclinó un poco más en el asiento y contempló la nieve arremolinarse a un costado de la carretera.

- Me preguntaba si ya habrías superado lo que te pasaba.

Jacob hizo un gesto que Lizzie no puede interpretar y se regañó mentalmente de nuevo.

- Sí - respondió finalmente él - creo que sí. Ahora estoy bien.

- Me alegra.

Permanecieron sumidos en el silencio de la noche por un tiempo indefinido, Lizzie contemplaba a través de las ventanas el cielo nocturno, no faltaba mucho para el 25. Ladeó la cabeza y se había encontrado con los ojos de Jacob que la miraban fijamente, antes de que moviera su mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello, sintió las mariposas a la altura del esófago pero no dijo nada, se quedó quieta mientras Jacob le recorría el rostro y contaba sus pecas con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la presión sobre sus labios.

- Feliz Navidad Lizzie - susurró Jacob en cuanto sus labios se separaron y la chica se sonrojó. Sin duda esa sería la Navidad más memorable de toda su vida.


End file.
